Ice cream, Cat and Umbrella
by thughao4lyf
Summary: [Sequel Up!] Seonho menatap eskrimnya yang jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah. Hampir saja dia memaki orang yang sudah membuat eskrimnya jatuh, sebelum ia sadar posisinya sekarang. / Produce 101 / Byeongari couple / Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho / Guanho / ps. gabisa bikin judul:v
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Ice cream, Cat and Umbrella

 **Cast:**

Lai Guanlin

Yoo Seonho

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Seonho menatap eskrimnya yang jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah. Hampir saja dia memaki orang yang sudah membuat eskrimnya jatuh, sebelum ia sadar posisinya sekarang.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Seonho sedang berjalan sambil membuka bungkus eskrim yang baru saja ia beli dari supermarket. Ia hampir saja menjemput kenikmatan eskrimnya sebelum sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya begitu keras dari atas.

"WAAAAA!"

"Aduh!"

"Miaw!"

Seonho menatap eskrimnya yang jatuh tergeletak diatas tanah. Hampir saja dia memaki orang yang sudah membuat eskrimnya jatuh, sebelum ia sadar posisinya sekarang. Diatasnya ada seorang laki laki yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang yang akhirnya menyadari saat Seonho membuka suaranya.

"Ugh, kau berat."

"A-ah maafkan aku."

Lelaki itu langsung bangkit dari atas Seonho, begitupun dengan Seonho. Seonho membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan menatap kembali eskrimnya yang sudah sama kotornya dengan dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar, Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"M-maaf, gara gara aku eskrimmu jadi jatuh."

Seonho menatap lelaki didepannya yang sedang menunduk, meminta maaf. Seonho jadi tidak tega, lelaki itu jatuh karena sedang membantu seekor kucing yang terjebak diatas pohon. Seonho tersenyum dan membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa apa kok! Aku bisa membelinya lagi, hehe."

Lelaki itu menatap Seonho tak percaya, biasanya orang orang akan memakinya jika mereka dihadapkan dengan situasi Seonho saat ini. Tapi, ia berbeda. Ia malah melempar senyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa apa, padahal jelas jelas tadi lelaki itu menimpanya dan mengatakan kalau ia berat.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa apa. Aku akan membelinya lagi kok, serius! Yasudah, aku akan kembali ke supermarket, dah!"

Seonho membalikkan badannya tetapi tangan lelaki itu menghentikkannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menggantikan eskrimmu, ya?"

"Benarkah?" Seonho tanpa sadar langsung menjawab dengan wajah yang berbinar, dan saat ia sadar ia langsung meralatnya.

"Errr maksudku-"

Lelaki didepannya terkekeh, dan Seonho tertegun sesaat karena ia terlihat sangat tampan. Woah! Sadarkan dirimu Yoo Seonho!

"Aku serius kok."

"Hehe, yasudah ayo!" Seonho langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju supermarket yang tadi didatanginya. Melupakan kembali bahwa tadi ia sempat sadar kalau sikapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Dan lelaki itu benar benar membelikannya eskrim! Di supermarket favoritnya. Karena memang jaraknya dekat sekali dengan rumahnya. Dan itu semakin memudahkannya mencari makanan kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih, ya! Maaf jadi merepotkan hehe."

"Tidak kok. Lagipula ini salahku juga."

"Ohya, ngomong ngomong kita belum berkenalan."

Seonho menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh lelaki itu. Seonho langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh lelaki didepannya.

"Namaku Yoo Seonho. Umurku masih 16, kau?"

"Ternyata benar kau lebih muda dariku. Namaku Lai Guanlin, aku 17."

"Maaf, seharusnya aku memanggilmu _hyung_ tadi. Aku tidak tau."

Guanlin terkekeh, "Tidak apa apa kok, kan sekarang sudah tau."

"Baiklah."

Saat Seonho sudah melepas jabatan tangannya dengan Guanlin, Seonho melihat tangan Guanlin terluka. Sepertinya ia tergores ranting pohon saat terjatuh tadi.

" _Hyung_ , tanganmu terluka!"

Guanlin langsung melihat kearah tangannya yang ditunjuk Seonho, dan benar saja ternyata tangannya memiliki goresan yang lumayan besar.

"Ohh sepertinya ini tergores saat-"

"Ayo _hyung_ , kita obati dirumahku! Rumahku dekat kok dari sini!"

Guanlin tak sempat menjawab karena Seonho langsung menarik tangannya menuju rumahnya. Dia pasrah saja saat Seonho menyeretnya, toh jika dirumah paling ia hanya membiarkannya saja.

2 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dirumah Seonho. Seonho tidak langsung membawa Guanlin kerumahnya, melainkan ia menyuruh Guanlin menunggu di bangku halaman depan rumahnya.

" _Hyung_ , tunggu disini tak apa kan? Aku akan mengambilkan obat dulu!"

Seonho meninggalkan Guanlin dengan keresek eskrim yang tadi dibelinya. Sepertinya Seonho ingin memakannya dirumah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Seonho kembali dengan sekotak P3K ditangannya dan satu botol air mineral.

"Aku akan pelan pelan _hyung_ , tahan ya."

Seonho dengan telaten membersihkan tangan Guanlin. Ia membersihkan dengan air terlebih dahulu, lalu mengusapnya pelan menggunakan tissue. Guanlin meringis saat Seonho mulai meneteskan obat merah disekitar permukaan tangannya yang tergores.

"Sssh, pelan pelan Seonho-ya."

"Maaf _hyung_ , sakit ya? Aku akan pelan pelan."

Guanlin melihat wajah Seonho yang begitu teliti mengobati tangannya. Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, ternyata Seonho lucu juga. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Seonho. Tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat Seonho berkata, "Selesai!"

"T-terimakasih Seonho-ya."

"Sama sama _hyung_. Ohya, maaf ya _hyung_ aku tidak membawamu masuk. Habisnya, ibuku selalu berfikiran aneh aneh. Aku takut kalau kau tak nyaman. Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa apa kok, lagipula aku sekarang akan pulang. Terimakasih untuk ini." Jawab Guanlin sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang baru saja Seonho obati.

" _Hyung_ akan pulang sekarang? Tapi sekarang seperti akan-"

ZRASHHH

"-hujan."

Guanlin menatap hujan yang mengguyur halaman rumah Seonho. Sudahlah, lagipila ia terbiasa hujan hujanan.

"Aku akan menerobos hujan saja, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa. Aku pulang ya!"

"Eh tunggu tunggu! Akan kuambilkan payung, sebentar jangan menerobos hujan _hyung_!"

Seonho langsung berlari kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil payungnya. Ia kembali dan menyerahkan payung kuning kesayangannya ke Guanlin.

"Lain kali jangan dibiasakan menerobos hujan, _hyung_. Kau bisa sakit."

" _Aigoo_ , kau perhatian sekali~ Yasudah, terimakasih lagi kalau begitu. Aku janji akan mengembalikannya padamu, sampai jumpa!" Guanlin mengusap rambut Seonho dan langsung membuka payungnya.

"Eum, hati hati hyung! Dah~" Sebenarnya saat Guanlin sudah pergi, Seonho merasa aura disekitarnya menjadi panas.

"Ugh, padahal sekarang sedang hujan. Kenapa aku merasa panas sekali?" Ujar Seonho sambil mengipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa saat yang lalu, kan? Tetapi kenapa mereka sudah merasa begitu dekat? Entahlah, hanya Guanlin, Seonho dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Astaga eskrimku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tbc?:v

H-5 SBMPTN! Dan aku malah bikin ginian:v /kobam/ ntar deh abis SBM insyaallah bikin lanjutannya (kalau gak lupa:v) sama yg req Samhwi yaa udah dapet idenya, kerangka ff nya jg udh dibuat nih tinggal ketik hehe:3 semoga feel nya dapet terus semangat juga buat kalian yang ikut sbm ataupun tes lain ya! Dah~

THANKYOU


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

**Title:**

Ice cream, Cat and Umbrella (Sequel)

 **Cast:**

Lai Guanlin

Yoo Seonho

 **Genre:**

Romance

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Hujan turun begitu deras kala itu. Seonho mendesis pelan, padahal sekarang ia lapar sekali. Tapi ia baru ingat kalau payungnya ia pinjamkan pada Guanlin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bicara tentang Guanlin, Seonho tidak menemukannya lagi selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Ia bahkan tidak tau Guanlin tinggal dimana. Saat ia menceritakan itu kepada Samuel, teman sekelasnya, ia malah dikatakan bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada orang asing. Padahal payung kuning itu kesayangannya. Jadi ia hanya pasrah saja jika Guanlin tidak pernah menemuinya dan mengembalikan payungnya.

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa cepat cepat pulang. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, masih banyak anak anak yang terjebak disekolah. Seonho menghela nafasnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu seperti berlari dibawah guyuran air hujan, mungkin?

Seonho sudah bersiap akan berlari. Tapi pada saat hitungan ketiga tiba tiba ia kepalanya ditutupi oleh sebuah payung. Seonho melihat ke atas dan ternyata itu payung kuningnya, payung kesukaannya!

"Oh! Payungku!"

"Hai."

Seonho menoleh ke arah suara disebelahnya. Dan ia terkejut menemukan Guanlin disana, berbalut seragam yang sama dengannya.

"G-guanlin hyung?!" Seonho terkejut tentu saja. Baru saja ia memikirkan Guanlin beberapa saat yang lalu, tiba tiba saja ia muncul dengan tak terduga.

"Hai~" sapa Guanlin kembali.

"Kau sekolah disini juga? Kenapa aku baru tau? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Guanlin tersenyum, "Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali."

"Habisnya, hyung menghilang selama beberapa hari ini dan sekarang tiba tiba hyung ada disini dan memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku!"

"Jadi.. kau merindukanku?"

"Bukan rindu, tapi aku takut hyung membawa kabur payung kesayanganku!"

Guanlin tertawa mendengar alasan konyol Seonho, sepertinya Seonho memang benar benar polos. "Untuk apa aku mencuri payung?"

"Benar juga. Ish Samuel itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula aku yakin hyung pasti akan kembali, dan lihat sekarang jjajan~" Seonho menjawab sambil membuka tangannya lebar, seolah menunjukkan bahwa Guanlin ada didepannya.

Guanlin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Seonho. "Kenapa kau yakin aku kembali?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya percaya saja."

"Atau jangan jangan, kau menyukai ku yaa?" Guanlin tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, berniat menggoda Seonho.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai hyung!"

What-

Guanlin terkejut dan refleks mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Seonho melihatnya hanya kebingungan, memangnya ia salah bicara ya?

"Aku salah berbicara ya?"

Guanlin menggeleng, "Kau memang polos sekali Seonho, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakannya tanpa merasa ada beban?"

"Hee? Memangnya hyung tidak menyukaiku?"

"A-apa?"

"Ish hyung! Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak mungkin mau berteman denganmu. Iya kan?"

Guanlin terpaku dengan jawaban Seonho. Astaga, jadi maksud Seonho menyukai itu dalam artian teman. Hah dia jadi malu karena mengira itu artian lain.

"Ah~ kukira apa."

"Memangnya apa yang hyung pikirkan?"

Guanlin tidak menjawab, ia malah merangkul bahu Seonho dan berjalan menggiring Seonho dengan tangan kiri memegang payung.

"Ku antar."

Mereka pun berjalan dengan tubuh mereka yang berdempetan. Seonho menghentikan langkahnya dan Guanlin menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kedai dulu? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Seonho mengangguk antusias.

"Setuju!"

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung memesan dan Guanlin tidak langsung menceritakan yang terjadi padanya selamam beberapa hari ke belakang. Katanya, ia harus mempunyai tenaga dulu untuk berbicara banyak dan Seonho hanya mengangguk karena ia sendiri juga sedang kelaparan.

Setelah makanan mereka habis tak bersisa, Guanlin mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia menghilang selama beberapa hari itu. Dimulai dari dia yang bercerita kalau sebenarnya dia itu home schooling dan meminta pada ibunya agar disekolahkan di sekolah pada umumnya. Awalnya ibunya menolak, tetapi karena Guanlin terus bersikeras ingin akhirnya ibunya luluh. Dan selama beberapa hari itu Guanlin sibuk dengan berkas berkas sekolahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kau sekolah disana, tapi saat itu aku melihatmu sedang bermain basket. Kukira aku salah lihat, tapi ternyata itu memang benar kau. Aku baru masuk kemarin dan aku belum menemuimu, jadinya saat tadi aku melihatmu didepan sekolah kurasa itu waktu yang tepat."

"Heol. Daebak. Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu hyung!"

Guanlin terkejut lagi dengan perkataan Seonho. Sepertinya Seonho memang benar benar mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Ya...sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu, aku teman pertama hyung?"

"Bisa jadi?"

"Wahh aku merasa sangat spesial hyung~" tanggap Seonho sambil tertawa, Guanlin pun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Sepertinya, ia harus terbiasa dengan kepolosan Seonho yang selalu berbicara sangat jujur. Mereka terus bercerita sampai tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam jam disana.

Drrt drrt

Handphone Seonho bergetar dan Seonho langsung melihat 'Ibu' dilayar handphone nya

"Ah sebentar hyung." Guanlin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Seonho mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ya, bu?"

 _"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"Aku sedang bersama teman, bu."

 _"Teman yang mana?"_

Seonho melirik Guanlin sebentar dan Guanlin hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Teman baruku."

 _"Oh! Apa mungkin pacar sembunyi sembunyi mu yang kau bawa waktu itu?"_

"Ibu sudah kubilang dia bukan-"

 _"Baiklah. Maaf ibu mengganggu kencan kalian, pulang tengah malam juga tidak apa apa. Kalau bisa, kau menginap saja dirumahnya oke? Ibu tutup, dah~"_

"A-apa? Ibu! Ibu! Aishh benar benar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ibu mencariku. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, hyung." Ujar Seonho sambil bersiap memakai tas nya.

"Biar ku antar."

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Terimakasih untuk makanannya, aku berhutang padamu lagi hyung!"

Guanlin memegang tangan Seonho dan ikut beranjak sambil memakai tas nya. "Ku antar. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo."

Seonho hanya pasrah saat Guanlin menarik tangannya keluar sesaat setelah Guanlin membayar makanan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tangan mereka masih bertautan. Seonho terus melirik ke arah tangan mereka sedari tadi. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang meletup letup pada jantungnya. Sementara Guanlin masih santai saja berjalan menatap lurus ke depan, sepertinya dia tidak sadar memegang tangan Seonho sedari tadi.

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Guanlin berbunyi, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa tangannya masih memegang tangan Seonho. Ia melirik Seonho, begitupun sebaliknya. Guanlin menarik tangannya canggung dan segera mengambil ponselnya. "M-maaf aku tak sengaja."

Seonho hanya mengangguk canggung dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Guanlin mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo."

"..."

"Ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku sudah makan, jangan khawatir."

"..."

"Ya, aku akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"..."

"Eum."

Guanlin menyimpan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. "Ayo." Dan mengajak Seonho kembali berjalan.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang, hyung."

"Aku memang akan pulang."

"Maksudku, kau langsung pulang. Tidak usah mengantarku."

Guanlin terkekeh, Seonho hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa hyung malah tertawa?"

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu ya?"

"Memberi tahu apa?"

"Sekarang aku tinggal bersama nenek. Dan, rumah nenek berada tepat disebelah supermarket yang dulu kau datangi saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Mata Seonho langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?!"

Guanlin mengangguk, Seonho langsung memekik kegirangan. "Yeay, kita akan sering bertemu hyung! Dan aku tidak akan pulang sendirian lagi! Oyeah!"

Guanlin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Seonho. Dan sepertinya karena terlalu menikmati perjalanannya bersama Seonho, dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Seonho.

"Yasudah. Sana masuk, nanti ibumu khawatir."

"Hyung duluan."

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk."

"Pokonya hyung duluan. Aku ingin melihat hyung dulu dari sini."

"K-kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin. Sudah sana." Seonho mendorong pelan tubuh Guanlin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu besok hyung!" Guanlin tersenyum sambil mengisyaratkan Seonho masuk dengan tangannya. Seonho mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi.

Seonho langsung memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, dan saat ia akan membuka pintu tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok ibunya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Ibu! Aku terkejut tau!"

Ibu Seonho langsung menarik tangan Seonho masuk dengan wajah yang berbinar. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Seonho mengernyit, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan si tampan itu."

"S-sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku, bu!" Seonho hendak melepaskan tangan ibunya yang masih memegangnya.

"Baiklah kalau kalian masih pendekatan. Ibu akan menunggunya!"

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Terserah ibu saja."

.

.

.

Seperti harapan ibunya, setiap hari Seonho dan Guanlin selalu terlihat bersama. Kemanapun. Dimana ada Guanlin, disitu pasti ada Seonho. Meskipun mereka berbeda kelas dan tingkatan, tak memungkiri bahwa mereka selalu bersama disetiap waktu.

Awalnya, Seonho kira Guanlin itu orang yang susah berkomunikasi. Tapi nyatanya, baru beberapa minggu saja Guanlin sudah mendapatkan banyak teman dan Seonho bersyukur atas itu. Karena meskipun Guanlin memiliki banyak teman, ia tidak pernah melupakan Seonho. Kalau boleh dikata, Seonho itu seperti prioritas utamanya.

Seonho selalu mendengar gosip bahwa anak anak lain sering membicarakan kedekatannya dengan Guanlin. Mereka selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan para murid. Lama kelamaan, ia jadi terbawa perasaan juga. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap kedekatannya dengan Guanlin hanya sebatas dekat biasa, tetapi karena kebiasaan itulah yang membuatnya merasa ada perasaan lain yang ia sendiri tidak tau itu apa.

Seonho selalu menampik perasaannya pada Guanlin. Tidak, pokoknya ia tidak boleh menyukai Guanlin. Guanlin itu terlalu bagus untuknya. Guanlin itu tampan, sedangkan dia biasa saja (padahal teman temannya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia itu tampan). Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya jika sudah berdekatan dengan Guanlin.

Seonho sebenarnya senang saat teman temannya ataupun teman teman Guanlin menggoda mereka seperti orang berpacaran. Tapi karena itulah, Seonho tidak dapat menghentikan perasaannya. Disatu sisi, ia senang karena ia bisa disandingkan dengan Guanlin meskipun sebenarnya ia tau Guanlin tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tetapi disisi lain, ia ingin menghentikan mereka karena ia tak mau perasaan konyolnya ini malah membuat Guanlin menjauhinya nanti. Seonho jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa makanannya malah di aduk seperti itu?" Seonho tersadar dari lamunannya saat Guanlin berbicara. Dia melihat nampannya masih penuh, sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduknya tanpa sadar.

"Ah, iya." Seonho langsung memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Pelan pelan Seonho-ya nanti kau bisa tersedak." Guanlin mengingatkan dan Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Hyung. Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau melamun sedari tadi."

"Apa hyung merasa risih dengan perkataan orang lain yang terus mengatakan tentang...kita?" Seonho bertanya dengan ragu. Dia melirik Guanlin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tetapi satu detik setelahnya Guanlin malah tertawa.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa? Ishh!" Seonho berdecak sebal, dia menyuapkan makanannya lagi secara brutal.

"Yaampun Seonho, jadi sedari tadi kau memikirkan itu?"

"Tidak! Lupakan huh!"

Guanlin tertawa lagi melihat Seonho yang merajuk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Seonho dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. "Aigoo, uri byeongari sedang merajuk~"

Seonho memegang satu tangan Guanlin dari pipinya dan langsung menggigitnya. "Aakkk! Kejam sekali!"

"Habisnya hyung menyebalkan sih! Aku kan bertanya bukan untuk di tertawakan!"

Guanlin terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya maaf. Hmm, menurutku..." Seonho mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Guanlin dan memasang wajah yang serius. Guanlin tampak berfikir dan Seonho menantikan jawabannya.

"...bagaimana kalau kita menjadikan itu real saja? Lalu kita tidak akan menjadi bahan gossip karena itu kebenaran. Selesai~" Seonho terkejut mendengar jawaban Guanlin. Ia bahkan tak dapat menggerakkan bibirnya hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan 'Apa?'.

Tapi, ia langsung ingin melemparkan Guanlin ke hutan agar dimakan oleh serigala (ia berharap kalau saat ini ia sedang bercanda) saat Guanlin berkata dengan santainya, "Aku bercanda huahahaha" Guanlin tertawa sangat puas. Sementara Seonho masih memandanginya, dia tau seharusnya bahwa Guanlin itu tidak pernah serius dengannya. Pasti semuanya dijadikan bahan candaan. Dan Guanlin langsung memekik keras saat Seonho menggigit tangannya keras.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku selesai, bye!"

"Arghh ini sangat sakit Seonho-ya! YA!" Guanlin mengusap tangan bekas gigitan Seonho dan langsung membawa nampannya menyusul Seonho.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, keduanya saling mendiamkan. Seonho yang merajuk, dan Guanlin yang kesakitan. Guanlin terus menerus meniup tangannya dengan keras, bermaksud memberi kode kepada Seonho. Lama kelamaan Seonho jadi kasihan juga.

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku menggigitnya terlalu keras ya?" Seonho berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menendang pelan batu batu kecil dihadapan kakinya.

Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Seonho. Seonho ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap Guanlin. "Hnn sangat sakit~"

Seonho menatap Guanlin tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Guanlin sedang mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya dengan memperlihatkan tangannya bekas gigitan Seonho. "Heol. Berhenti melakukan itu atau jarimu akan patah, hyung."

Seonho berjalan meninggalkan Guanlin di belakangnya sementara Guanlin terkekeh. Dia menyusul Seonho dan merangkul bahunya. "Coba lihat disini siapa yang sering mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang merajuk."

Seonho mendelik, "Aku tidak suka merajuk!"

"Memangnya aku bilang itu kau ya?"

"Aku benar benar akan mematahkan jarimu hyung!" Guanlin tertawa kembali sementara Seonho hanya mendelik.

"Jangan pernah dengar apa kata orang lain." Seonho melirik Guanlin disebelahnya saat ia sudah berhenti tertawa dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Tapi-"

"Biar saja orang lain berbicara apa tentang kita. Selama itu tidak benar, yasudah. Kita hanya harus menikmati kehidupan kita Seonho-ya. Kalau terus terusan memikirkan orang lain, yang ada kita hanya akan terbebani."

"Apa kau merasa terbebani hyung?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Selagi aku merasa nyaman, aku tak pernah memperdulikan apa kata orang lain." Guanlin tersenyum lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Seonho menatapnya, dan ia baru sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih hyung."

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Tidak menjauhiku."

Guanlin menatapnya bingung, Seonho melanjutkan. "Rata rata, orang yang selalu digosipkan selalu berjauhan karena ingin menghindari gosip tersebut. Tapi kau tidak, dan aku sangat bersyukur hyung tidak menjauhiku. Alasan aku bertanya seperti itu, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan hyung."

Guanlin agak terkejut dengan penuturan Seonho. Sejak kapan Seonho yang polos menjadi seperti ini? Seonho sepertinya tidak menyadari ucapannya tadi, jujur saja itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sesaat setelah ia sadar, ia membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Guanlin. "M-maksudku-"

"Aku juga. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Seonho-ya." Seonho merasakan pipinya mulai memanas, apalagi Guanlin menatapnya seperti itu. Guanlin juga sepertinya merasakan aura canggung yang mulai meruak. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Errr Seonho-ya."

"H-huh?"

"Mau membeli ice cream sebelum pulang?"

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang memakan ice cream dibawah pohon rindang dengan angin yang bertiup pelan. Sebenarnya, pohon ini merupakan pohon favorit mereka. Kalau kata Guanlin sih, ini menjadi pohon saksi pertemuan pertama mereka. Jadi, mereka menjadikan pohon ini sebagai tempat favorit mereka.

"Hyung ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, Seonho-ya."

Seonho tertawa pelan. "Hyung menindihku saat itu, dan apa hyung tau? Saat malam, aku tidak bisa tidur karena pinggangku terasa sakit padahal saat siang biasa saja."

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh minta maaf. Saat itu aku dan keluargaku bermain kerumah nenek. Aku berniat ingin membeli sesuatu ke supermarket tetapi aku mendengar suara kucing, karena penasaran jadinya aku menghampiri suara itu dan ternyata kucingnya terjebak diatas pohon."

"Woah kau baik sekali hyung~"

"Haha tapi hal buruknya aku dan kucing itu malah terjatuh dan menimpamu. Maaf ya."

"Eum. Aku memaafkanmu karena saat itu kau membelikanku lagi ice cream hehe."

"Ck, dasar."

Mereka tertawa kembali mengingat masa masa konyol itu. Ice cream ditangan mereka sudah habis. Guanlin membaringkan badannya diatas rumput, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Seonho-ya. Sini." Guanlin menepuk rumput disebelahnya. Seonho menurut dan ia mengambil satu tangan Guanlin untuk dijadikannya bantal.

"Aku pinjam tanganmu."

Guanlin mengangguk. Mereka mulai memejamkan matanya, angin masih membelai wajah mereka dan mereka menikmatinya. Guanlin tiba tiba membuka matanya dan menatap Seonho yang sedang memejamkan matanya dari samping.

Guanlin merasakan dadanya berdesir, ada sesuatu yang bergerak tak normal disana. Ia selalu merasakan ini jika berdekatan dengan Seonho, dan ia sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali ia menatap wajah Seonho. Ya, saat ia menimpa tubuh Seonho dengan tubuh raksasanya. Ia merasakan ketenangan dalam diri Seonho, dan ia merasa nyaman berada di sekeliling Seonho. Guanlin tau, Seonho kerap bersemu saat teman temannya meledek mereka tapi ia takut menyalah artikan itu.

Saat Guanlin sedang asik menatap Seonho, tiba tiba Seonho membuka matanya dan langsung menatap Guanlin tepat dimatanya.

Seonho yang baru saja membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Guanlin yang sedang menatapnya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama menatap Guanlin, itu tidak baik untuk kondisi jantungnya. Baru saja ia akan memalingkan wajahnya, tiba tiba tangan Guanlin yang ia jadikan bantal menahannya dan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Guanlin menciumnya.

Seonho merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, bahkan rasanya matanya akan copot sekarang juga karena terlalu terkejut. Tetapi saat melihat Guanlin menutup matanya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi selain ikut memejamkan matanya.

Guanlin menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, seperti permen kapas yang selalu ia beli jika bermain ke taman bersama Guanlin. Bahkan saat Guanlin mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Guanlin di bibirnya.

"Soal perkataanku tadi siang, aku tidak bercanda."

"H-hah?" Seonho menatapnya bingung. Ia tidak bisa berfikir, masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ayo berpacaran."

"H-hah?"

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi."

"H-hah?" Guanlin kembali memegang dagu Seonho dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Guanlin memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Seonho lebih dalam lagi. Seonho merasa mabuk, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu berkeliling di kepalanya. Tetapi ia merasakan kehangatan yang Guanlin berikan. Apalagi saat Guanlin mulai memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibirnya, Seonho merasa semua tubuhnya melemas.

Guanlin menciumnya cukup lama, tetapi sepertinya ia sadar bahwa mereka masih harus bernafas. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Seonho sekali lagi.

"Mulai hari ini, Yoo Seonho telah resmi menjadi kekasih Lai Guanlin. Dan, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Selesai~"

"Ck, dasar pemaksa!"

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku sudah menahannya terlalu lama, aku tidak tahan lagi."

Seonho tersenyum lalu memeluk Guanlin dan menempatkan kepalanya diatas dada Guanlin. Sekarang, ia sudah menjadi pacarnya kan? /tjiee/

"Aku juga sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Terimakasih, hyung."

Guanlin membalas pelukan Seonho dengan erat. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tidak. Aku selalu merasa senang setiap detiknya jika itu bersamamu hyung."

"Aigoo~ kata kata itu tidak sehat untuk jantungku Seonho-ya~"

Seonho terkekeh, benar saja detak jantung Guanlin berdetak sangat kencang. Sama seperti detak jatungnya. Tapi, ia menyukainya.

Guanlin tiba tiba membalikkan tubuh Seonho sehingga sekarang ia berada di atasnya. Seonho yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu tentu saja terkejut.

"H-hyung kau mau apa?"

"Menciummu. Apalagi?"

"Mesum! Minggir sana!"

Tetapi Guanlin tetaplah Guanlin. Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya, tiba tiba sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, seekor kucing baru saja berlari sesaat setelah menimpa tubuhnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan Seonho untuk mendorong tubuh Guanlin dan berlari menjauhi Guanlin.

"Sampai jumpa besok tuan mesum~!" Seonho berlari sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Guanlin menatapnya tak percaya, dia mengejar Seonho padahal jelas rumahnya berbeda arah dengan Seonho.

"Awas saja kalau sampai dapat, aku akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan nafas!"

"Ya! Perkataanmu itu hyung! Aishh benar benar!"

Akhirnya mereka saling mengejar dan dikejar sambil berteriak satu sama lain.

.

.

.

END

Hai! Aku bawa sequel Ice cream, cat and umbrella nih Makasih yaa buat yang review, fav, follow dll apalagi kalau sampe nunggu ff ini makasih banyak yaa:3 review kemaren ternyata pada suka sama ff nya, banyak yang minta sequel juga jadinya semangat hehe.

Cuman aku bingung nyesuain karakter mereka, jadinya malah ooc gaksih? hmm ga apa apa lah yaa aku bingung mau ngubahnya gimana lagi, apalagi judul udah ga nyambung aja sama isinya:v ga dibaca ulang, jd maafin kalo ada yg aneh atau typo yaa.

Ohya, boleh cerita dikit ga? Di skip juga gapapa.

Sebenernya aku pas awal awal gasetuju sama lineupnya wanna one, karena gaada samuel:' bcz sam itu reason aku ikutin p101s2, aku udh suka dia dari lama, aku tau perjuangan dia mulai dari 17tv, onepunch sampe p101. Aku kesel, tapi gatau kesiapa. Setiap nonton video samuel yg di p101 pasti selalu nangis dan gamon terus:' tp sekarang udh move on kok. Meskipun kadang selalu nyayangin muel gamasuk, tp yamau gimana lagi udh jadi juga kan. Semua orang bekerja keras kan ya, jd menurutku gaada yang ga pantes masuk wanna one cuman ya sayang aja gitu. Samhwi sama byeongaris jadi ldran huhuu. Maaf kalo ada katakataku yang ga ngenakin yaa. Yang belum move on semangat ya move on nya, jangan kelamaan hehe. Oya, sebenernya sequel ini dibuatnya udh lama cmn stuck ditengah soalnya waktu itu bikinnya pas beberapa hari sebelum pengumuman line up hehe.

Udah gitu aja, makasih udah nyempetin baca ya hehe. Jangan lupa review ya kalau mau sih hehe, soalnya satu review dari kalian itu berharga banget seriusan deh. Dah deh gitu aja hehe, byebye~

THANKYOU

.

.

.

p.s jangan minta sequel lagi ya:v /gr/


End file.
